


● * ● Ancora una volta ● * ●

by LaraDAmore



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da alcuni minuti, i due amanti si concedono un dolce riposo tra le lenzuola di raso pregne del loro profumo, reduci dal loro ennesimo incontro sensuale dentro a un letto ormai sfatto.<br/>L’aria è calda, viziata dalla passione consumata tra quelle mura, uniche testimoni di un rapporto proibito, e per questo tenuto segreto.<br/>Due fratelli, due dei, principi di Asgard, un regno eterno che domina i nove mondi conosciuti.<br/>Giacere l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro è divenuto un piacevole rito per gioire delle loro vittorie, e quella notte hanno festeggiato l’imminente incoronazione dell’erede, cerimonia che avverrà alla nascita del nuovo giorno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	● * ● Ancora una volta ● * ●

**L** a stanza è avvolta nel tepore di una notte d’amore clandestino, di penombra e fioche fiammelle, donate da piccole candele poste nei ripiani del pregiato mobilio.  
Da alcuni minuti, i due amanti si concedono un dolce riposo tra le lenzuola di raso pregne del loro profumo, reduci dal loro ennesimo incontro sensuale dentro a un letto ormai sfatto.  
L’aria è calda, viziata dalla passione consumata tra quelle mura, uniche testimoni di un rapporto proibito, e per questo tenuto segreto.  
Due fratelli, due dei, principi di Asgard, un regno eterno che domina i nove mondi conosciuti.  
Giacere l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro è divenuto un piacevole rito per gioire delle loro vittorie, e quella notte hanno festeggiato l’imminente incoronazione dell’erede, cerimonia che avverrà alla nascita del nuovo giorno.  
Ormai consapevole di dover cedere il fardello del comando a causa delle sue condizioni di salute sempre più precarie, il padre ha dovuto effettuare una scelta tra i suoi figli, entrambi giudicati meritevoli ad ambire al trono.  
Del primo apprezza il valore in battaglia, condottiero generoso e di gran cuore, del secondo l’arguzia e l’ingegno, e le doti mistiche che compensano la minor prestanza fisica rispetto all’altro.  
  
Thor oppure Loki?  
L’ardua decisione l’ha tormentato a lungo durante gli ultimi tempi, ma infine, Odino, il re di Asgard sceglie in sua successione il maggiore d’età tra i due.  
Così è Thor, dio del Tuono a celebrare una grande festa quella sera, e Loki, dio del Caos si concede a lui per privati momenti di piacere, come del resto si sono sempre promessi l’uno all’altro, qualora fosse giunto il momento dell’ascesa al trono del prescelto dal padre.  
  
Lussuria, affetto, insana possessione.  
Questo hanno respirato i due fratelli durante l’atto carnale, oltre al profumo dei loro corpi roventi, che si cercavano disperatamente e si univano, bramosi di divenire un unico essere.  
Thor ha ancora negli occhi il volto diafano dell’amante alterato dal godimento, una visione capace di scatenargli il folle desiderio di varcare qualsiasi confine dell’etica e della morale, ora che può avere potere necessario per cambiare le leggi secolari del regno.  
  
 _“Cosa non farei per vivere questi momenti in eterno, mio amato fratello.”_  
Pensa fra sè l’erede, mentre osserva estasiato la lunghezza sinuosa della schiena, che si abbassa e si alza appena ad ogni regolare respiro, movenze delicate da cui deduce che l’amante sia in procinto di assopirsi.  
  
Ma così non è.  
Loki è ingannevole chimera e finge di cadere nel sonno, pur di liberarsi della morbosa attenzione del fratello.  
Spesso accade che alteri atteggiamenti per mascherare sensazioni e talvolta persino emozioni opposte a quelle dimostrate, pur di celare le tenebre che gli divorano il cuore.  
A palpebre socchiuse, il menzognero segue la discesa della cera liquida della candela, che lenta bagna il legno antico del comodino accanto al letto, assorto in tormentati pensieri da non condividere con il proprio compagno.  
  
 _“Perché questa decisione, padre mio? Meritavo di succedere al trono, molto più di Thor!”_  
Si danna Loki, trafiggendo le belle labbra fini tra i denti, giusto in tempo a reprimere un singulto, pericoloso segnale di una netta disapprovazione riguardo alla preferenza di Odino.  
  
Gelosia, invidia.  
Il suo disagio è incontenibile, gli logora la ragione, asservita a oscuri sentimenti, sempre più simili al disprezzo e all’odio, verso una famiglia incapace di apprezzare il suo valore, così egoisti e pieni di sé, da non accorgersi di averlo trascurato, sminuito, mortificato.  
Anche Thor ha commesso quest’imperdonabile errore, gliel’ha letto in quegli occhi di cristallo, sinceri a tal punto da rendersi messaggeri della sua arroganza e presunzione.  
Quanta delusione l’ha travolto, quasi si sentiva soffocare durante i loro baci ardenti.  
Quella notte, quella lunga notte, Loki si è costretto ad amarlo più volte, quando avrebbe volentieri fatto a pugni fino a renderlo incosciente, gli ha regalato il suo caloroso sorriso invece di lacrime di amarezza, gli ha concesso dolcezza e sensualità, in modo che ogni suo capriccio fosse appagato.  
Non è stato altruismo il motivo di tanta devozione, no.  
Semplice sotterfugio, affinchè il fratello non sospetti del suo intrigo, da attuare proprio lo stesso giorno della cerimonia.  
Sorride Loki, all’idea di quel che accadrà nel giro di poche ore.  
L’alleanza stretta in segreto con Laufey, il re di Jotunheim, ostile ad Asgard da tempi immemori, sta per donargli i primi succosi frutti.  
  
  
‹‹ Sei ancora sveglio? ››  
Un intenso brivido gli scorre lungo la schiena all’arrivo della voce profonda di Thor, del tutto inattesa.  
Tace l’ingannatore, ma il respiro si fa affannoso e il cuore prende a battere veloce, tradendo il suo intento di ignorare la domanda.  
Loki percepisce le dita di Thor tra i capelli, accarezzano la loro setosa lunghezza per poi soffermarsi sulle sue piccole spalle, dove poi vengono sostituite dalle calde labbra.  
Freme nel sentirle scendere maliziose lungo l’arco dorsale, trema quando le lenzuola scivolano via e sente nuovamente i glutei esposti al suo sguardo.  
‹‹ Cosa ti tormenta il sonno, fratello? ›› insiste l’altro, con voce arrochita.  
‹‹ La tua insistenza a tormentarmi, a quanto pare! ›› sbotta infine Loki, voltatosi non appena un dito ingordo del fratello gli vezzeggia in modo malizioso l’apertura tra le natiche.  
Presuntuoso, arrogante, sicuro di sé, difetti che il sovrano asgardiano sembra non vedere nel suo prediletto.  
Al solo rievocarne l’enuncio avvenuto quel giorno, la rabbia accresce smisurata nel figlio escluso alla successione.  
La voglia di urlare in faccia al fratello tutto il suo disappunto è grande, ma la collera si spegne dal momento in cui i suoi occhi smeraldini si ritrovano ad annegare dentro a quelle iridi di cielo, ancora pregne della loro passione.  
  
Un istante di incertezza e il fuoco della gelosia viene inghiottito dall’incendio della loro incomprensibile attrazione.  
Ed ecco che Loki si rasserena alla nascita del sorriso sincero di Thor sul suo volto bruno.  
‹‹ Vorrei riuscire a riposare e dovresti anche tu. Domani sarà una giornata importante non solo per te, ma per il regno intero. ›› lo riprende, ricambiando quel sorriso con il suo, altrettanto sentito.  
‹‹ Perdona la mia invadenza. E’ che non mi basti mai, Loki. ›› gli confessa il dio del Tuono, parole in grado di scatenare nell’ambiguo amante un batticuore impossibile da controllare.  
Le grandi mani gli imprigionano il viso con dolcezza e Loki sente le viscere contorcersi, straziato da un conflitto mentale in cui il disprezzo verso il fratello battaglia contro l’adorazione nutrita per lui.  
Trattiene il fiato quando quel torace possente si avvicina al suo, preparandosi all’eccitante contatto tra gli addominali perfetti con i suoi appena accennati, chiude gli occhi quando avviene, scosso da un’adrenalina che gli offusca la ragione e lo rende debole alla tentazione della carne.  
  
Ancora una volta, la sua volontà si piega davanti all’avvenenza del dio dei fulmini, imperdonabile fragilità di un cuore che non riesce a chiudersi ad un amore tormentato.  
Ancora una volta, le labbra di Loki cercano quelle di Thor come un assetato può desiderare dell’acqua fresca, godendo al caldo tocco delle loro lingue, che prendono a danzare armoniose il ritmo di quella perversa attrazione.  
Ancora una volta, si lascia distendere su di un letto pregno di loro, con le snelle gambe larghe, pronte ad accogliere la vita dell’amato e allo stesso tempo odiato compagno.  
  
 _Loki ama Thor, di un amore contorto, ai confini della follia._  
  
Malsana attrazione condivisa dal fratello, stregato dal suo fascino etereo, sin dall’adolescenza.  
Thor dedica qualche istante ad ammirare l’aggraziato amante che lo invita tra le sue braccia con un mezzo sorriso enigmatico.  
I suoi capelli sembrano più oscuri della notte, in contrasto sull’ampio guanciale, il verde dei suoi occhi rievoca l’intensità della acque dei laghi più puri di tutta Asgard, la sua carnagione è più candida del raso su cui si è elegantemente adagiato.  
 __  
Thor ama Loki, di un amore infinito, che sfiora l’ossessione.  
  
‹‹ Dovrei tornare nelle mie stanze, prima di insospettire le guardie per la mia lunga permanenza nelle tue, questa notte. ›› gli sussurra Loki con aria sognante.  
‹‹ Cosa vuoi che mi importi dei loro giudizi, se da domani sarò re? ›› gli replica il primogenito di Odino, imprigionandolo tra il suo corpo rovente e il letto ancora caldo, per rubargli l’ennesimo bacio.  
L’ardente effusione viene respinta dal fratello più giovane, che stizzito dalla prepotenza con cui reclama il suo coinvolgimento, affonda le dita affusolate tra i suoi capelli dorati, dove si appigliano come fossero le briglie di un purosangue da domare.  
Il dolore di quella mossa sgarbata impedisce a Thor di proseguire il bacio e lo obbliga a liberare le belle labbra del fratello, incurvatesi in una smorfia di sdegno.  
  
‹‹ Non sei re, non ancora! ›› ribatte pungente Loki.  
‹‹ Da domani lo sarò! E la prima cosa che farò sarà rendere lecito il legame tra noi. ››  
La fragorosa risata del suo interlocutore interrompe l’euforica proposta del futuro sovrano, e ne incupisce l’espressione del volto.  
‹‹ C’è ancora la mente di un ragazzino a dettare legge dentro a quel corpo, a quanto ascolto. ›› commenta l’irriverente. ‹‹ Siamo fratelli, eppure a volte mi chiedo come sia possibile tanta differenza d’intelletto tra noi! ››  
‹‹ A volte vorrei tanto non essere tuo fratello di sangue, sarebbe tutto più semplice. ››  
L’ingenua dichiarazione d’amore viene però travisata da Loki, che in preda all’ira colpisce la guancia dell’irrispettoso principe ereditario con un sonoro manrovescio.  
‹‹ Come osi anche solo immaginare una simile eresia! ›› gli grida sconvolto, con un vigore che sorprende persino se stesso. ‹‹ Io sono figlio di Odino e sono degno del trono di Asgard almeno quanto te, se non di più! ››  
  
Colto nell’orgoglio, Thor si erge altero, e con gli occhi fissi nei suoi gli afferra le cosce affinchè i loro bacini possano incontrarsi, un gesto che permette alla fiera erezione di solleticare le delicate carni dell’altro.  
Il cuore di Loki manca un battito per quella lesta cattura, tanta è la paura di provare dolore per l’irruenza della penetrazione.  
Tuttavia il timore si confonde in una contorta eccitazione, quando lo sente insidiarsi in lui, un gemito d’istinto si libra nell’aria deliziato dalla dolcezza di quella lenta tortura, inarcando la schiena quando infine avviene l’unione.  
‹‹ Forse hai ragione tu, fratello. ›› replica Thor in un filo di voce, in lotta tra il benessere dell’atto e l’amarezza delle parole, entrambi doni di un compagno complicato, almeno quanto affascinante.  
  
  
‹‹ Meriti di regnare su Asgard. ›› continua l’elogio, mentre inizia a muoversi in lui con ritmi gradevoli, che appagano l’esigente amante.  
Lo sente ammorbidirsi al suono della sua voce, ascolta i suoi gemiti sempre più frequenti e incontrollabili ad ogni nuova spinta, costante e amabile premura che lo rende mansueto e indifeso alla piccola vendetta che si prepara a compiere.  
‹‹ Continua ... ›› bisbiglia Loki, appagato dal seducente ondeggiare dei loro bacini, estasiato dalle lodi inattese del fratello. ‹‹ Non fermarti, non ora! ›› gli ordina imperioso, quando sente le sue movenze rallentate, quasi intendesse privarlo dello smisurato godimento.  
‹‹ Non mi fermo, non preoccuparti, ho appena iniziato, fratello. ›› risponde l’altro, lambendogli un capezzolo turgido, che poi d’improvviso morde.  
Un lamento di Loki consegue alla scortese azione di Thor, che gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo.  
‹‹ Ricordati, però chi tra noi possiede il potente Mjöllnir. ›› si fa greve il tono dell’erede, duri divengono gli affondi, tanto da trasformare sommessi lamenti in vere e proprie proteste da parte del compagno.  
  
‹‹ Cosa cerchi di dirmi? ›› riesce a dire Loki con voce spezzata, tra una vigorosa spinta e l’altra.  
Sorride tronfio Thor, quando coglie il fratello così confuso tra il piacere e il dolore, inflitti nel corpo e nella mente, da posargli le mani sull’ampio petto, per poi far pressione affinchè si dividano, ma senza alcun reale convincimento.  
‹‹ Il portatore di Mjöllnir ha più diritti di chiunque altro a sedere su Hliðskjálf, poiché è il prediletto di Odino. Non ne convieni anche tu? ›› conclude il provocatore, tornato a ritmi meno compulsivi, in maniera da rendere appagante il rapporto carnale anche per Loki.  
‹‹ Dimmi che vuoi che sia il tuo re, dimmi che mi vuoi. ›› lo esorta a ripetere, mentre continua ad appagare entrambi, tra rapide movenze alternate ad altre flemmatiche, grazie alle quali guadagna sempre più spazio in lui.  
  
‹‹ Sì … ››  
Arresosi alla cupidigia, il fratello ribelle asseconda il suo volere in un filo di voce, estasiato da ogni spinta, impetuosa o carezzevole che sia.  
  
Vergogna, umiliazione, frustrazione.  
  
Ad occhi chiusi Loki assapora la sconfitta, soggiogato da una lussuria che lo rende fragile, ancora una volta.  
‹‹ Sì. ›› si ritrova a gridare, condotto nel vortice di una folle passione, in attesa del picco del massimo godimento.  
‹‹ Sì. Sì! ›› gli ripete, vittima e carnefice della propria pazzia.  
‹‹ Ti amo Loki, ti amo! ›› si dichiara nuovamente Thor, questa volta senza giri di parole.  
Non giunge alcuna risposta da parte del fratello, ma neanche un rifiuto, una lieve consolazione per il cuore del dio del Tuono, colmo d’amore per lui.  
Il silenzio è strumento appropriato per l’infido ingannatore, accoccolato sul suo petto così da non mostrare lacrime di commozione, colpito dal sincero affetto di un uomo che cerca di odiare con tutte le sue forze.  
  
  
Un’altra notte di perverse attenzioni tra loro si consuma, e con essa ogni loro carezza, ogni sguardo languido, ogni battito emozionato, gesti che significano tutto e niente, gioia e disperazione, conquista e fallimento.  
Ancora una volta, i loro gemiti si uniscono nell’aria incendiata dal loro scriteriato rapporto, si innalzano senza pudore, osceni richiami che i guardiani all’esterno fingono di non udire.  
  
Ancora una volta, raggiungono in sintonia il momento dell’orgasmo, ed è un po’ come volare insieme, liberi dal risentimento, dalle competizioni, dalle incertezze del futuro.  
Liberi di essere due anime semplici, incatenate da un sentimento sincero, che il fato rischia di spezzare.  
Ancora una volta, Loki abbraccia Thor stretto a sé, morbosamente, come se rinnegasse il domani in cui sarà pronto a tradirlo, pur di non assistere alla sua incoronazione.  
  
 _“Domani sarò lieto di punire la tua arroganza davanti a padre e madre. Ma allora mi chiedo: perché mai sono consapevole che resterai per sempre nel mio cuore?”_  
Si sorprende a chiedersi il dio del caos, travolto dal calore di un affetto che sente smisurato dentro di sè.  
Un debole singulto gli sfugge, ma Thor finge di non sentire, continuando ad abbracciarlo con trasporto senza emettere un soffio di fiato.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **D** istesi l’uno al fianco dell’altro, respirano avidi ossigeno prezioso, stremati dall’ennesima condivisione emotiva e fisica di cui si sentono finalmente soddisfatti.  
Le dita di Thor sfiorano appena quelle dell’amato fratello, desiderose di mantenere in qualche modo un minimo contatto tra di loro.  
‹‹ E’ tardi, dovrei proprio ritirarmi nelle mie stanze.›› si ostina a ribadire Loki, chiudendo la mano in un debole pugno, un chiaro pretesto per allontanarsi da quella dell’altro.  
‹‹ Riposa qualche minuto ancora, sarai stanco. ›› lo invita l’altro, che in risposta al rifiuto, prende ad accarezzargli una guancia scarna, accompagnamento soave verso un sonno privo di angosce e tormenti.  
Anche l’ultima candela langue del tutto, concedendo all’oscurità piena vittoria sulla luce e l’assoluta supremazia nella stanza.  
Un silenzio cala assordante in quel momento, interrotto solo dal fruscio delle lenzuola umide che il primogenito di Odino sistema sul fragile corpo dell’adorato fratello, affinchè venga protetto dal freddo delle ultime ore notturne.  
Lo stringe tra le braccia, inebriandosi del suo dolce profumo.  
‹‹ Riposa, fratello mio. ›› gli sussurra all’orecchio, finalmente certo di averlo cullato in un placido riposo.  
  
Una nuova alba sta per sorgere su Asgard, sorprendendo i due principi l’uno al fianco dell’altro, ancora una volta.  
L’ultima.  
Il fato ha già scritto tutte le sue pagine.  
  



End file.
